loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Du Meurtre
Alistair Du Meurtres is a Wolf Fang Samurai-Magical Girl and is one of the former members of God Hand, a ruthless PK guild widely known and feared for its exploits. Appearance Personality Background Synopsis Equipment Accursed Hound Armour: Under construction, be wary of notes to self and poorly structured ideas. Flavour text: "An armour said to cut off the its wearer's ties to their body, taking the matters of the body into its own hands, and grants them great strength and ability in battle in return. It was said to be forged from the corpse of the first Wolf Tail, a Berserker, whose soul still hungers inside and thirsts for a new vessel to be reborn in and continue the neverending fight against the humans." Original, Pre-Apocalypse effect: hides off the user's health bar from everyone, including the user, grants limited Berserker sills Post-Apocalypse: Same as old, except Alistair has no way of telling how much damage his body has suffered or if he himself is damaging it. With its help he can continue to fight without fatigue regardless of how much health he loses or how long the fight goes on. It also has the effect of producing a voice in the back of Alistair's mind, but he simply ignores it (as he does with the rest of them). Big Butter Knife: Alistair's somewhat poorly named Production Class greatsword, it earned this name by Caeruleus joking that it was closer to a butter knife than a sword (he was promptly beheaded with said butterknife). Its original name was "Hircine's Honour of Endless Hunting", but when Alistair gave it to another Smith to repair it, Caeruleus paid them to change its name to what it is today. The Big Butter Knife (BGK) was forged by Alistair when he was a Blacksmith, with him creating what can only be called a low Phantasmal Class item or a high Artifact Class item out of excessively large amounts of first rate Moonlit Bloodsteel (an relatively common Phantasmal Class component found in a certain dungeon) to create an unwieldy sword that has incredibly damage, but ridiculous weight unsuitable for any of the Classes due to it making them all simply too slow with their respective equipment on (with the possible exception of a Fortress Guardian, and even then they would have to be suicidal for it to work). The sword also has the unique capacity to be potentially upgraded to infinity should a Blacksmith have enough Moonlit Bloodsteel, as it is one of the sword's few components, and able to be easily added to the already existing blade. Despite this Alistair has shown no desires to do so, as he values the relatively high levels of mobility that he maintains with its current weight. Abilities Quotes "HOW DOES IT KEEP GOING UP?! AND WHY DO I SPARKLE NOW?! NO, I DO NOT WANT A WAND! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" - Alistair on his situation as a Magical Girl and its strange condition where it levels incredibly fast despite him doing nothing. Trivia * The reason that Alistair has the Magical Girl as his Subclass is due to him PKing the CEO of Atharva's daughter mercilessly for an item she possessed, to which he took sweet revenge on behalf by making him unable to change subclasses (despite this being a blatant abuse of power, it was never rectified). * Despite being called a somewhat stupid and poorly thought out name, Alistair's sword's original name comes from Hircine, a deity from The Elder Scrolls, and plays into the small theme of dogs that Alistair has. * His malevolent creator decided that the a certain series of songs represented him best (all representing concepts which underpin Alistair's character, such as parts representative of Guts (sort of...)). * Despite being the third character of Smoke Compendium to be made, much of the backstory and ideas of it were created around Alistair (such as God Hand being a reference to Berserk). * Alistair was originally going to have the Blacksmith as his class and be the craftsman of the guild, but the author is a malevolent bastard and enjoys the suffering of others. Category:Pure Blank Category:Wolf Fang Category:Male Category:Samurai Category:Real Life Male Category:Magical Girl